The Guru
by Stella Purple
Summary: What if Joffrey Baratheon got a teacher? Nobody knows where she came from, though since the Queen Regent Cersei Lannister herself had hired the woman, no questions were asked. But now that fate has spoken, destiny is twisted and turned until the final destination itself in is question. Though intricated and rockbound, perhaps the outcome might remain unchanged after all?
1. Synopsis

**- The Guru -**

* * *

><p><em>'Guru', in Indonesian, means 'teacher'.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Synopsis:<span>**

**What if Joffrey Baratheon got a teacher?**

**Nobody knows where she came from, though since the Queen Regent Cersei Lannister herself had hired the woman, no questions were asked. But now that fate has spoken, destiny is twisted and turned until the final destination itself in is question. Though intricated and rockbound, perhaps the outcome might remain unchanged after all?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**

_This is just something that has been intruding my mind lately. Might just turn out to be an interesting reading._


	2. Prologue

**WARNING: **

**This is a work of fiction. This is a cross-over between the TV Show Game of Thrones with novel Vampire Empire by Stella Purple. As the original author of Vampire Empire, no copyright infringement has been breached through this work. However, the author also does not state claim over Game of Thrones or any other materials related to this particular work. The purpose of this work is for entertainment only, for both fans of the Game of Thrones and Vampire Empire.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Guru<strong>

**Chapter 1**

The White Devil lurked from within the shadows. Watching; observing in the silence. She saw them died, laughed, murdered, lived. She witnessed them evolved. From glory to doom; from doom and back to glory. It was an endless circle of evil.

Life was evil. That was a conclusion she had discovered a long time ago. It is hell, and mortals were created to live in it. Despite knowing that, they still could not escape from it. And thus they cried in happiness, laughed in madness, and screamed with joy.

The White Devil did not know much about it, but life sure was full of twists and turns. She did not hate it, because watching these humans helped her passed time, but she surely did not particularly like it either. It was way too unstable for her taste.

The White Devil had always avoided contact with those mortals. However, in one particular night, she found herself within the parameters of a mortal residential.

"Who is there?" a girl asked. She was no younger than a mere child in human years, yet not old enough to be a young mother. Yet there she was, wondering from outside her room, just a night away before her wedding night. There were traces of emotions in those pale eyes of hers. And thought the White Devil knew just how fragile the human was, she also knew just how deep viciousness has scared this girl.

And she was about to get even tormented after her marriage. How could she not, when the man she was arranged to be married with was in love with another female.

"I know you're out there. I can feel your staring," the girl says again. "If you still value your life, you better show yourself, before I summon the guards."

Upon hearing the threat, the White Devil merely chuckled. What can a bunch of mortal guards do to her? She bet that they would all run for their lives at the first sign of brutality from her.

Now usually, the White Devil would just ignore mortals and mind her own business, but upon catch a scent through the gushing night's wind, she changed her mind.

"My, my, if it isn't the future queen of the seven kingdoms, freshly penetrated and breeding a product of incest."

At the sound of that sultry voice, Cersei's cheeks flushed with red, from both anger and humiliation. Unconsciously, she also felt jealous of how smooth the voice was.

"How dare you! Do you have any idea to whom you are speaking to? How dare to speak such lie─"

"Oh, don't misunderstand me, young girl. To be in love and united are very admirable thing, especially considering who you are being with."

The owner of the voice was still hidden well in the shadows of the trees surrounding her, but Cersei could feel a sharp glance coming from that voice's owner.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

A shadow finally moved, from even from the distance, Cersei could still see that glimmer of white radiant coming from the distance. Behind a crooked tree, a figure stood under white silky cloak. A strand of white hair cascade from underneath that cloak. A hand is resting from the branch, showing a glimpse of deadly pale skin and red painted nails ─ at least, they look painted. Unless they are recently dipped from fresh blood….

A face was peaking, and it was neither wrinkled or mounded at all. No, it was a face of an angel, descended to earth with its own appearing before her. Cersei had been to a lot of parties and gatherings, and this person was nothing compared to anyone from her memories. Not even she herself was close compared to this angel's beauty, and she could only see half of her face…. If only the color of her eyes were not as red as her lips.

Again, she felt that utter jealousy adding up more than it already was.

"My name is Amethyst zi Britannia. They called me the White Devil for my reputation. And I am here to offer you a deal."

At the sound of the word 'deal', Cersei's eyes flung up. "A deal? What kind of deal? Can it be anything I want?"

"There are certain things that I could not interfere, but yes. Anything you wish." Her words are so promising that Cersei has a feeling that it would be such a waste not to take advantage of this situation.

"And what would be the price of my wish?"

"I do not usually overcharge my clients, so you can say that I would usually revert to my usually option. It is something I am quite positive you can pay with even when you run out of everything else."

_What it is? _Cersei leaned in curiously.

"Blood." The word echoed with water.

Instinctively, Cersie took a step back, but that voice began calling her again. She could felt it, a cord of some sort attached to her with the white haired woman. The White Devil had power over her. Even just through her sultry voice.

"Not of yours, mine you. But of his," she pointed at Cersei's direction. In more particular, the area of her stomach.

"You don't mean that…."

"Yes. You are pregnant. But you don't have to worry now. His blood is not mine for the taking yet. I will see you once you are ready. And when you do make up my mind, just call."

And then the girl was left alone again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I'm not so sure if this type of story is to anyone's liking or not, so I will leave the possibility of continuation to you readers. If you think I should continue, then I will.**


	3. Announcement for The Guru

**A/N:** This story will be continued under the "**A Vampire is Wolf's Clothing**" story. The title will be changed to "**The Vampire Behind the King**". I wil still use the word 'guru' in the story, or at least try to input it. The while story will be completely rewritten for the story adjustment purposes. You do not need to read"**A Vampire is Wolf's Clothing**" in order to understand "**The Vampire Behind the King**". Have fun reading!


End file.
